


A Realisation

by WaterWyvern



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterWyvern/pseuds/WaterWyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw realises there's something in this world that she would die for</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> I had the urge to write and then this idea took over my head so...yeah

Emotions weren’t really her thing but whenever she looked at that face she definitely felt _something_ and it was a feeling she was willing to die to protect. It had started one day when she looked into those eyes, their owner fully capable of knocking her to the cold hard floor yet they held an almost childishly playful glint in them. It made something stir within her when they looked in her general direction. Their gleeful gaze made her stomach do somersaults every time, a feeling she’d previously experienced dropping from the roof of a high profile security firm’s HQ on a slim rope back in her ISA days. No one had ever made her feel like (whatever this was) before. Part of her wanted it to stop so she could go back to a state that she was used to and understood yet another part of her liked the sensation. If she ever had to die for some grand noble cause then Shaw wanted it to be this. As she took a bit of her burger she just _knew_ those eyes were fixated on her once again. It wouldn’t stop her eating though, nothing would. An impatient sigh could be heard behind her as she refused to make eye contact. She let out an annoyed huff as she pulled a second burger out of the bag and threw it towards them.

“I don’t give my food to just any one, you know.” She said as she continued eating. The reply was almost instant.

“Woof!”


End file.
